Say it right
by Victory87
Summary: In the day, in the night you were thinking of me and I didn't want to realize I preferred to lie to myself rather than admit I was thinking of you every night.


**Challenge from the forum Bellatrix lestrangue: The dark lord's most faithful.**

**Prompt: Songfics. Choose a song that you feel relates to the Death Eaters and their families, or the HP world in general. Write a 100-word or 500-word drabble inspired by the song. It might be a good idea to provide the lyrics that inspired you.**

**Song: Say it right Nelly Furtado**

**Thanks to my beta thegodegar and little dedicace to my friend never forget nerver forgive who would found it cut xD My hunnie soon I will post a fic you will love :P**

_In the day__  
In the night  
Say it right  
Say it all  
You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan_

In the day, in the night you were thinking of me and I didn't want to realize I preferred to lie to myself rather than admit I was thinking of you every night.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

That day I screamed at you. I told you, you didn't mean anything at all to me. I thought it would make me free from something but I was not. I'm just like people say; sad... I just make you cry, of course you don't cry in front of me but I heard you cry.

Maybe if I wasn't what I am…and I lie to myself again because deep within my soul I know that it is not 'maybe,' I know you could mean everything to me.

_I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
And all of what I feel I could show  
You tonight you tonight_

I couldn't tell you that, when you are near me, I feel differently than when I'm with other people. I couldn't say I didn't like to be with you. I couldn't say I'm not human. I have some needs. I couldn't tell you how much I lust after you. I just wanted to show you what I really wanted that night. The night when I would have you in my arms, when I would teach you some spells, I would tell you because I couldn't continue much longer like that. I had to tell you, show you.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

Before that night, I told myself you didn't mean anything at all to me. You were nothing. You were just another witch... I tried hard to believe in this. I tried to convince myself but, for a month, my dreams and my thoughts were yours. But I am the Dark Lord; I can't feel anything and I can't feel love… but I can feel desire.

If I had never become the Dark Lord, if I had a heart, then, maybe, you would mean something to me.

If I had never become the Dark Lord, if I had a heart, then, maybe, you would mean something to me.

_From my hands I could give you  
Something that I made  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid  
From my body I could show you a place God knows  
You should know the space is holy_

Here you were. I taught you many things. I tried to make you understand how to do the Cruciatus but you weren't able. I didn't know why but I went behind you, put my arms around your hips and took your arms with my hands. I felt you shiver when I held you, your back against my torso. I brought my lips near your ear and told you "like this." You were like a doll in my arms. You didn't want to move apart from moving your hand. You did your best and you succeeded. The lesson had ended but I didn't let you go. I turned you in my arms. Your face turned pink with an unexpected blush. I caressed your face. You said, "Maybe I should go..."

At that moment I understood that if I did nothing I would never try to have you. I closed you in my arms and kissed you. I tried to hold myself back but it was so hard and I had wanted you for so many months. You were so desirable.

But I managed to remove my lips from yours and asked you, "_Do you really want to go?_ "

You shook your head. I kissed you again, harder. I lifted you into my arms and carried you into my room.

**Reviews are always appreciate**


End file.
